1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source for frequency division multiplexed communications for use in optical communications.
2. Background Art
Among conventional light source devices having a plurality of semiconductor lasers which output light of different frequencies, one known method for stabilizing the optical frequencies of the semiconductors is to provide a plurality of semiconductor lasers having different output frequencies and a plurality of Fabry-Perot etalon resonators corresponding to these semiconductor lasers, then using the optical frequency discrimination capabilities of Fabry-Perot etalon resonators to control the drive currents of the semiconductor lasers by feedback of the outputs of the corresponding Fabry-Perot etalon resonators.
However, such conventional light source devices for frequency division multiplexed optical communications as described above use a separate Fabry-Perot etalon resonator for each optical frequency to be stabilized, as a result of which the devices can become massive and the production costs can rise.